As this kind of steering column device, Patent Document 1 (WO 2012/000593 A1) describes a steering column device 101 of a first conventional example. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the steering column device 101 includes an outer column 103 fixed to a vehicle body, an inner column 104 arranged so as to be movable in the outer column 103 in a vehicle longitudinal direction, and a fastening member 105 fastening the inner column 104 to the outer column 103. The moving range (telescopic-position adjustment range) of the inner column 104 is defined since a restricting member 173 mounted on the inner column 104 is butted to a lock member 153 arranged on an operating shaft 151 of the fastening member 105. The restricting member 173 is constructed so as to be fractured by a lock plate 154 engaging with the lock member 153 when a load exceeding a set value is applied to the restricting member 173. Owing to the fracture of the restricting member 173, the inner column 104 can move forward over the moving range (telescopic-position adjustment range).
In a steering column device 201 of a second conventional example described in Patent Document 2 (JP 2005/001517 A), as illustrated in FIG. 2, a restricting member 273 is disposed projectably/sinkably in relation to an inner column 204 in association with an operating lever 251a of a fastening member 205. In a locked state where the fastening member 205 fastens an outer column 203 to the inner column 204, the restricting member 273 is maintained in a position separated away from the inner column 204. In an unlocked state where the lock state is released, the fastening member 205 is displaced to a position to restrict the moving range of the inner column 204.